Adopted By Heros
by yugioh-RULEZ-101
Summary: Nico is adopted by the Avengers- specifically Tony Stark. Chaos ensues. AU. Placed after the second giant war and the events in the movie ( The Avengers). T because it gets slightly violent. other warnings inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Clint is a son of Apollo and knows Nico is a demigod and a son of Hades. The Norse gods are on good terms with the Greek gods. Natasha knows nothing of Clint or Nico's heritage. Nico speaks ancient Greek, ancient Latin, Italian, and English. Clint also speaks ancient Greek and Latin. This is after the 2nd giant war but only involves characters from the 2nd titan war. I own nothing except the plot. The ages are warped Nico-12 Percy-17 Annabeth- 17 Clint-22. Greek is in bold, Italian is in italics, and Latin is in bold and italics. **

_**This is line break is happy.**_

PROLOUGE

(Nico's p.o.v)

I was sitting in the house my dad had bought for me. He doesn't stay here though . Being as he's a god it's understandable not that many people new that. Only the kids at camp half-blood and camp Jupiter knew it. My dad is Hades god if the underworld and lord of the dead. So,yea, my house is kinda creepy. Considering it's mostly painted black, dark purple and dark blue.

The door bell rang suddenly pulling me out of my inner monologue. I went to my front door and opened it to two police officers and one guy in a suite.

"Are you Nico Di Angelo?" Asked the guy in the suite.

"Yes." I responded carefully.

"I'm Mr. Allen Kyleson with social services. These police are here to escort you to the group home." The suite said.

"But I'm perfectly fine here!" I shouted at him.

"You have no adult watching, nor showing up to check on you, and your not going to school," he stated,"so go pack what you need."

I growled slammed the door and went to get my camp bag which was like the TARDIS in Doctor Who. Dad had given it to me. Putting everything I would need in it I got ready to leave. I stalked back to the front door and opened it exited and locked the door behind me.

"Let's go!" I grunted annoyed.

They led me to the police car and put me and my bag in the back. They took me to a home in the middle of the city (New York). I could see Avengers tower from here. Sighing I headed in to the waiting room to be registered in to the orphanage. About 10 minutes later Tony Stark walked in to the waiting room with Pepper Potts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Pepper?" Mr. Stark questioned Mrs. Potts.

"Yes I'm sure."Mrs. Potts stated to Mr. Stark.

"Hey,kid,you stuck here too?" Mr. Stark asked me.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p' easily.

"How old are you?" Mr. Stark questioned me.

"12 years old." I said looking at my hands.

"You look more of 10 and bored." He stated looking at me not really questioning my age.

"I am. I'm stuck here 'till they register me into the home," I told him saying the last part while being sarcastic, "and their soo great at it."

"Hey, Pepper, can we keep this one!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug and petting my head.

I flinched at the contact and looked at Mrs. Potts with my puppy dog eyes of doom. I really wanted out of there so I went all out.

Mrs. Potts took one look and said, "fine!"

She then left to go find someone to help them adopt me. Me and Mr. Stark took to a staring contest with each other. When Mrs. Potts walked back in she pointed to two places for Mr. Stark to sign and one place for me to sign. After we both did that she handed the papers to the worker and smiled.

"Welcome to the family!" Mrs. Potts told me.

"Thanks." I grunted standing to follow them out the door, garbing my bag in the process.

We left in a limo headed for Avengers tower.

_**This line break hates you.**_

**So, what do you think? Please, review or I will send Nico after you. And no flames, please. This book only has 552 words in it the rest are notes.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Avengers

**New chapter. Let us just say this is going to get interesting 'cuz remember this is Tony. The cover pic isn't mine. I own nothing except the plot.**

_**This line break has mental health issues.**_

CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE AVENGERS.

(Nico's p.o.v.)

We arrived at Avengers tower close to lunch time. All I could think is this place is huge. I am lead to a floor that I am sharing with the rest of the Avengers. They were all gathered in a circle of seats with one in the middle, which I figured was going to be mine.

"Guys, this is my adopted kid Nico Di Angelo." Mr. Stark said with florish.

"Hi, I'm Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye." Said the guy in purple winking.

I nodded in understanding.

"Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow." Said the woman with red hair.

"Steve Rogers also known as Captain America." Said the guy with short blonde hair.

"Thor." Said the guy with long blonde hair.

"Dr. Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk." Said the shaggy dark haired guy.

"Soo, what's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Favorite song? Favorite book? Favorite drink? Favorite restaurant?" Mr. Stark fired off in quick succession.

"Black, hamburgers, Me Against the World by Simple Plan, I haven't read enough recently to tell you that, coke, and McDonalds." I said taking the questions in stride.

"Favorite superhero?" he asked curiously.

"Hawkeye." I stated easily.

Mr. Stark pouted then ran off. Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes at his imaturity.

"Your room is going to be next to Clint's," She said, "Clint please show him to his room and you can refer to us by our first names."

"Kay!" I exclamed softly

I followed Clint out of here and to my room. I set my bag down and followed him back to his room.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Nico." Commented Clint softly.

"They picked me up at my house today thinking that I had no one wathching me." I told him.

"But your dad's always watching!" He said knowingly.

"Yea but they don't know that." I said to him.

"True! Why did Tony pick you?" Clint asked me.

"I was being sarcastic and didn't want to be there either." I said very truthfuly.

"Sounds like him. Now go unpack." Clint told me.

I got up and went to my room and unpacked. I bet Tony will have trouble explaning how the stuff got in my room but I don't care. He's gonna have to figure that one out on his own. Laughing to myself over that I proceeded to go to the bathroom to have a shower. I really did smell funny. Probably from decorating my room.

_**This line break likes chicken.**_

I headed back to the main room after that to find some thing to eat. Because I haven't eaten sense **( I know wrong word but I can't figure out the proper spelling no matter what I do) **this morning. Getting there I found every one else already there.

"Umm... hi?" I said and questioned at the same time.

"Let's lay down some ground rules right now." Said Steve as they stared at me.

I should have known this was going to happen.

"Okay." I sighed looking absolutely annoyed.

" 1. If you go out be back by 11 pm, tell us your sleeping at a friends, or tell us your going to be late.

handling guns without supervision. Other stuff is fine.

3. If your hurt tell us.

4. If we tell you to do some thing do it.

5. If you have a problem tell us.

6. You must keep s b average in school or there will be consequences.

7. Don't make Bruce mad it isn't pretty.

8. Don't go into Tony's lab without permission.

9. If you wish to have friends over ask.

10. No weapons of any kind.

11. Do your homework.

12. Please call us by our first names.

13. No going out without permission.

14. Our home is yours.

15. The pop-tart's are Thor's.

16. Ask JARVIS if you need any thing from the store.

17. Respect your elders.

18. Do what Director Fury says. No questions.

19. When were gone Pepper and Director Fury is in charge.

20. No hacking into things." Steve and the others said taking turns on the rules.

"They make sense. So, I'll go along with them." I said leaving the for now unsaid.

"Great my friend! Now let us feast on spaghetti and sauce." Thor yelled very loudly.

"Sounds good. But one thing who's JARVIS?" I asked them.

"JARVIS is my Artificial Intelligence Unit. Say hi, JARVIS!" Tony said jumping up and down.

"Hello, young master." Said an automated voice from one of the speakers in the room.

"Hi." I stated lamely.

"Is there any thing you require?" Asked JARVIS.

"No." I told him sitting at the table.

"Good! Now eat your dinner." He said to me.

I started eating suddenly realizing I was more hungry than I thought. I had only eaten breakfast today and it was now 8:00 pm. Pausing in scarfing down the food I realized I hadn't sacrificed any thing I froze. I glanced out the window hopeing to my dad that I wasn't going to get electrocuted, drowned, or swallowed up by the earth today. I really didn't want to visit my dad the hard way today. After that I sneak food (a bread stick) under the table and used Hellfire (a purple and black flame) to sacrifice it for my dad. Hopefully saving me from a painful death today. After dinner I yawned and decided it was bed time.

"Good night!" I called as I headed for the door.

There was a round of good nights behind me as I left the room. Getting back to my room, I went and put my flannel pajamas with skeletons on them. After that I brushed my teeth and grabbed my stuffed toy (a cherubs- thank Persephone for that one). For some reason I liked to sleep with a stuffed toy something none of us have been able to understand. Ah, well guess I should go to sleep now.

_**This line break loves Nico.**_

**Nico didn't runaway because he didn't want to start a man hunt for him. And thanks for all your lovely reviews. Please read and review again and Nico will use all flames to burn the flames. Review and you get cyber cookies.**


End file.
